


【授翻哈德】Snow Globe

by Billowyblue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Memory Loss, Mpreg, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billowyblue/pseuds/Billowyblue
Summary: Hermione猛地看向书桌，脸上浮起被逗乐了的微笑。“Harry, 这只是个施了咒的物件。我和Ron给Rose也做过一个。它能实时追踪婴儿在子宫里的发育过程。”“噢。”Harry宽慰地长出一口气。“还有，这个也太小了，不可能是真正的婴儿。体型是跟玻璃球相关的。”Hermione拿起玻璃球，举起来仔细审视着，“我猜这一个差不多是……5个月大？你从哪搞来这个的？”“它就在这摆着。”“治疗师一般会把这个拿给准父母……”Harry脸色刷地白了，Hermione住了嘴。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	【授翻哈德】Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BummedOutWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BummedOutWriter/pseuds/BummedOutWriter). Log in to view. 



****Snow Globe** **

written by BummedOutWriter

translated by Billowyblue

Harry的脑袋一阵阵抽痛。他晕乎乎地打量着Hermione. “你什么时候把头发留长啦？”他问，些许讶异于她还会用咒语来打扮自己。感觉有违她的个性。

Hermione皱起眉，担心地看着他。她穿着白色的治疗师长袍，蓬松的头发不再披在肩上，而是在头顶挽成一个巨大的发髻。他们在医院里，Harry反应过来。Hermione在查看他的情况。他敢肯定此举违反了这样那样的某条规则，但怀疑Hermione压根不在乎。

“Harry, 我的头发这个样子已经好久了。”她说，随后低声念了句咒语，弄得他头痛起来。咒语想必没有产生她所期望的效果，因为她抿起唇然后念了另一句。

又一位治疗师走了进来，是Harry不认识的人。来人把Hermione拽到一旁，他们开始低声交谈。

Harry把手探向床头柜，摸到了眼镜。得意地笑了笑，他把眼镜架到鼻梁上，困惑地眨了眨眼。镜框有点不一样了，形状更方。

“你记得的最后一件事是什么？”

Hermione回到他的床边，还有那个不认识的治疗师，他的名牌上写着 _Miller_.

Harry思索着这个问题，醒来之后头一次有意识地努力回想是什么让他落到如今这步田地。说来也怪，他眼前竟掠过Malfoy的身影，同时感受到夏天的热浪。他看到夜晚，星星，篝火的闪光。尝到舌尖上的酒味。

Harry眨眨眼挥去那些记忆，微微发抖。它们激烈而且鲜活，但又怪诞反常。不属于任何地方。

所以他转而抓住更平白有逻辑的部分。“傲罗训练结业。”他呼出一口气。

Hermione忧心忡忡。“Harry, 那是 _去年_ 12月的事了。现在都11月了。”

_“什么？”_

“你丢失了将近1年的记忆。”她表情沉痛地说。

“你在一次突袭行动里中了恶咒，”见Harry面露困惑，Miller补充道，“没有检测到残留的损害。和你受伤有关的看来就是记忆损失。”

“什么时候能恢复？”Harry问。

“我很抱歉，Mr. Potter. 我不确定你的记忆还 _会不会_ 恢复。”

Harry感到沮丧透顶……出于一些他不太能说清楚的原因。他无助地望着Hermione.她同情地看着他，轻拍他的手臂。“会好的，Harry. 你跟我和Ron回家，我们会让你好起来的。”

*

显然，Harry和Ron成为了傲罗搭档，一如他一直所希望的。当然了，有关他们的搭档过程他半点也不记得。相反，Ron向他保证他们共度过的一切有趣时光在Harry看来都像是被夺走了。对于他们工作上遇到的任何不如人意，Ron都表现得古怪地柔声细语。直到目前Harry的感受是，一切都阳光明媚，顺利圆满。他的好友们在 _呵护_ 着他，这很让人沮丧，因为Harry明明就 _好得很_ ，更何况他们手头要忙的已经够多了。

Ron和Hermione有了个 _宝宝_ 。她的名字是Rose. 红头发，非常可爱。她头一回被随随便便地塞进Harry的臂弯里时Harry震惊极了。

“我错过了好多。”他呆呆地说。

“也不是啦，”Ron耸耸肩，“嗯，在我们看来都差不多。”

“什么意思？”Harry狐疑地问。

Ron好像猛然意识到自己说错了话。“我的意思是——你懂的。一切都很混乱，我们围着宝宝团团转。但你一直很忙。忙于工作还有其他的。”他没什么说服力地补上。

Harry皱眉，低头看向Rose。“我真无趣。”他总结道。

“不，兄弟，你——你很快就要升职了，”Ron徒劳地试图挽回局面，“而且上个月，我们解决了McKinley的案子。那码事都要把你搞疯了。见鬼的傻逼，偷那么多易拉罐开瓶器……”

Harry四处打量着这个古色古香的小家庭。Hermione坐在角落的一张扶手椅里，埋头看一本厚书，开心地无视着他们。

“那么我有在跟谁约会吗？”Harry调整了一下臂弯里的Rose.

Hermione浑身一震，但假装什么也没发生。

“呃……我没留意，”Ron相当可怜地解释着，“就像我说的，我们一直都忙得不可开交，但是，呃……你好像挺知足的。”

“知足。”Harry重复。

奇怪， _知足_ 恰恰可以形容当下这一刻。他感到一种无法诉诸言语的真心实意的满足。他 _感觉_ 不到什么特别的需求，所以他接受了这个说法。毕竟，他才25岁。Harry对Ron点点头。

在Granger-Weasley宅待了几天之后，Harry该回家了。他会跟法律执行司请几周假，重新熟悉一下他纸醉金迷（或者死水无波）的生活，然后再回去工作。

当他宣布这个决定时Hermione怪异地瞧了他一眼。“这很……不常见，”她承认，“你通常都有点痴迷于工作。但你值得休息一下，Harry. 我很高兴。”她笑了。

*

在格里莫大宅，一切都正常得瘆人。事实上，整座房子和一年前一模一样。这有点让人懊恼——一成不变。他真有这么枯燥，这么不关心细节吗？

 _有些新东西_ 。Harry不得不承认这一点，当他注意到衣橱里挂着的一条深绿色领带的时候。他心不在焉地抚过这惊悚的玩意。他无法想象（也记不得）自己买过这个，但或许他在过去11个月里经历了一次无比深刻，差不多脑子进水的品味大变。Harry把领带扔进垃圾桶。

Harry还发现他的书房变了一点。通常空无一物的书房如今摆着好几个书架的书，内容涉及咒语，诅咒，防御咒，魔法生物学和魔药学。桌上散落着羽毛笔和羊皮卷，最上面是写了一半的任务报告，他的字迹是如此糟糕以至于 _正主_ 自己都看不太懂。

桌子前部摆着最奇怪的一种镇纸。一个玻璃球，有垒球那么大，里面出于不知什么原因蜷着某种诡异的生物。Harry很想扔了它，但忍住了冲动。这玩意有种奇怪的医疗风，像是Hermione可能会当作礼物送给他的东西。他摇摇头，叹了口气。

他希望他有日记之类的东西，能记录下他过去几个月都干了些什么。不幸的是，他有的全部就是些鬼画符的傲罗报告，而它们也没多少帮助。

有一间客卧变化最大。看起来他好像在进行一个工程。所有家具都搬走了，地板磨砂抛光。屋里摆着几桶未开封的颜料，还有刷子。

Harry耸耸肩，这一天接下来的时间都拿来用麻瓜的方式粉刷。出于某种原因他选择了黄色，不是说他有多喜欢这种颜色。与其说遏制冲动，Harry决定还是顺从自己的直觉。最后的效果没那么糟。他确信一旦他好好装饰这个房间——用什么方式，或者为了什么目的，他一概不知——它会变得比现在更明亮，更温馨。

Harry回到书房，在书桌后坐下来，继续翻阅他的任务报告，希望找到什么能触发回忆的东西。他的眼睛不停地游移到那个古怪的镇纸上。那玩意并不让他觉得不舒服，说真的，效果还正相反。他盯着它，歪着脑袋，真切地困惑于它的用途。

里面的东西不是怪物。Harry眯眼细看时意识到。他取下方框眼镜在衬衫上擦了擦，然后放到一边，皱起眉毛。那个真的在……动。一条手或者腿弱弱地摆动，戳着玻璃。那是个……婴儿。

Harry的下巴掉了。他坐在那，目瞪口呆了一会儿，然后奔去飞路网。

几分钟后，他把一个仪容凌乱的Hermione拽进书房。“我的雪花玻璃球里有个婴儿！”

Hermione猛地看向书桌，脸上浮起被逗乐了的微笑。“Harry, 这只是个施了咒的物件。我和Ron给Rose也做过一个。它能实时追踪婴儿在子宫里的发育过程。”

“噢。”Harry宽慰地长出一口气。

“还有，这个也太小了，不可能是真正的婴儿。体型是跟玻璃球相关的。”Hermione拿起玻璃球，举起来仔细审视着，“我猜这一个差不多是……5个月大？你从哪搞来这个的？”

“它就在这摆着。”

“治疗师一般会把这个拿给准父母……”Harry脸色刷地白了，Hermione住了嘴。

他止不住去想那间清空了的客卧。漆成黄色的墙。“谁……？”他艰难地问。

“这可看不出，”Hermione告诉他，“我想这个母亲到现在应该显怀了。噢，是个女孩。”

Harry不得不坐下来。

Hermione咬着下唇，Harry看不出她是在忍住不要皱眉还是不要笑。她递回玻璃球，Harry把它捧在胸前。“你怎么看？”Hermione问。

“我觉得这是我的。”Harry有气无力地说。

*

Hermione告诉了他有关雪花玻璃球的更多事情。如果图像消失变白，说明母亲开始分娩。玻璃球的颜色会加深成黄色，再是红色，取决于分娩进程如何。

如果玻璃球变黑，说明宝宝——但Hermione向他保证这种事情是不会发生的。这个宝宝看起来很健康。至于她的母亲嘛，好吧……要追踪到她是不可能的。

Harry只能假定他和孩子的母亲关系不错。毕竟，他在布置一个 _婴儿房_ 。但为什么她不主动联系他呢？为什么Ron和Hermione都不知道她和宝宝的存在？Harry感到迷茫。

他的朋友们不认识英国巫师界任何正在怀孕的女巫，除了Pansy Parkinson, 不过她已经幸福地嫁给了Theodor Nott.

再说了，他也无法想象和Pansy做爱，或者和任何一个他能想到的女巫。并不是说他对于伴侣关系不感兴趣，只是谁都显得不太……对。

Harry去到圣芒戈和其他一些巫师诊所，询问玻璃球的制作者。但所有人都说不是他们做的。

“有可能是这位妈妈自己做的，这么说来她是个能力很强的女巫，”治疗师Dawson把玻璃球还给Harry时提示，“我这儿没有任何怀孕22周的客户，当然就算我有，向你提供她们的信息也是不被允许的。”

冬天来了，Harry在彻头彻尾的苦闷里执著于玻璃球的影像。宝宝在 _成长_ 。他能看到她 _动_ ，而且最近动得越来越多了。她很 _结实_ 。Hermione是这么告诉他的。孩子的妈妈到现在该有6个月身孕了。

Harry整个人都要垮了。

假期到来得又快又不受待见。Harry的圣诞礼物是提前买好的，足够省事。他在众多空房间中的一间的床底下发现了这些。两个包装潦草的盒子写着 _Ron_ 和 _Hermione_. Rose的礼物包得稍微齐整些，绑着个蝴蝶结。里面装的很显然是块响板，这让Harry乐了一会儿。

出乎意料的是最后一个礼物。它一丝不苟地裹在绿色包装纸里，上面写着 ** _ **宝宝**_** 。

假期刚开始的几天，他是和Ron还有Hermione一起过的，但在他们怜悯的眼神和Rose无知无觉的欢乐之间，Harry提不起多少过节的兴致。

不顾他们的抗议，他在平安夜告辞。他接受了一个邀约，去霍格沃茨做黑魔法防御术客座讲师，为期一周。这能让他有点事做。他还无法想象自己目前能回去法律执行司，鉴于他完全心思不属。

Harry不认为Minerva会因为他提前到了而不高兴。霍格沃茨对他来说一直就像家一样，只要想起就能在某种程度上给予慰藉。因此他向Ron和Hermione（还有Rose）告别，移形换影到了霍格莫德村。去往城堡的一路上洋溢着安宁的怀旧感，即使时不时会有路过的学生瞥见他的伤疤，停下来冲他目瞪口呆。

*

“Harry, 很高兴又见面了。”Minerva握住他的手。

“我患了记忆缺失症，”Harry脱口而出，“抱歉，只是……我知道我之前来过，只是记不得了。”

Minerva考究地看了他一眼。“好吧，那么——欢迎，Harry. 谢谢你同意来给我们的六年级和七年级授课。”

她的神色轻松又怜悯。Harry惊讶于她已经得知了他的病症，但照Hermione的典型做派来看大概是和她提前说明了情况。“谢谢。”他低声说，被领进大礼堂。

新鲜的是，学生们好像没有特别激动于他的到来。显然，这个学年的早些时候他已经拜访过了

与之形成对比，Harry分外震惊于教职员长桌那儿令人意想不到的教师安排。Binns, Flitwick和Sinistra这些熟面孔还在，但Hagrid的老位子上坐着Zacharias Smith, Milicent Bulstrode正用她出奇笨重的下颌嚼着一摞吐司，而Blaise Zabini在和Justin Finch-Fletchley专心交谈。正当Harry怀疑他面对的不是霍格沃茨教师队伍，而是一群集结的敌人时，他瞥到一张熟悉的脸庞，随之松了口气。

“噢，哈喽，Harry.”

“Neville, 嗨，”Harry在这位格兰芬多身边坐下，“你接任了草药学教授，对吧？”

Harry把一只盘子拖向自己，与此同时Neville开始了鸡毛蒜皮的闲谈—— _Hooch要退休了，多么遗憾还有_ ——大礼堂的门开了，Harry往那边看了一眼。

他浑身一个激灵，对上一双灰眼睛。Draco Malfoy走了进来，径直看向他。

但Harry没有保持眼神交汇，他移开了目光，这个举动的背后是某种奇异的冲动。他尽最大努力跟上和Neville的聊天。霍格沃茨好像已经被斯莱特林们攻陷了。

*

“看着点Potter.”

Harry惊呼出声，Malfoy公然把他推到赫奇帕奇桌上。他倒在上面，一片狼藉，就像哥斯拉碾压东京。菜肴向四面八方飞去。赫奇帕奇们尖叫着奔逃。Neville匆匆赶过来，试图维持他的学院的秩序。

一手扶着肚子，Malfoy大摇大摆地走向教师席，优雅地在Blaise身边坐下，然后仿佛无事发生一般开始用餐。Malfoy绝对在某种层面上违反了仪容守则，因为他看起来实在太潮了，穿教授长袍简直浪费。他的头发比Harry记忆里的要长一些，在眼前耷拉着，而不是像平常一样梳到脑后。他看起来很疲惫，但气色红润，而且情绪化到了荒唐的地步。他整天都不加掩饰地向Harry投掷着辱骂。

_我担心你的衣着可能违反了守则，Potter. 或许你会考虑把它们熨一下？_

_请打理一下你的头发吧Potter, 学生们会误以为你是巨怪的。_

_噢妈呀Potter, 你的香皂里混进了格林迪沃的粪便吗？你闻起来就像_ **_**热烘烘的垃圾** _ ** _。_

Harry从桌上爬下来，面有苦相，吃的喝的淌下他的长袍。他实在听腻了那些有的没的。他们是成年人了！他受不了Malfoy, 这个家伙真是太……金闪闪了。

 _而_ ** _ **这**_** _就是我能想到的最好形容？金闪闪？_ Harry咽了口唾沫。他给自己快速施了个 _清理一新_ ，携所剩无几的体面直挺挺地走回教师席。他坐下时狠狠瞪着Malfoy, 不愿屈尊迁就这位纯血的无理取闹。Malfoy一边咬着烤肉一边回瞪，怒气冲冲地咀嚼着。Harry试图不去细想下腹攀升的热度，然而失败了。

_他会被这个吸引吗？！_

简直疯了，对于Malfoy的野蛮行径其他教师居然一概装作没有看到。Minerva清了清嗓子但 _什么也没说_ ，Zabini狡黠地一笑，然后凑过去在Malfoy耳边低声说着什么。Smith对着他的蛋奶馅饼窃笑。即便是Neville看上去对刚才那一幕也不怎么上心，他回到教师席继续吃饭。

Harry自己则鼓不起任何他理应抱有的正义之怒，而这完全说不通。他吃完晚餐，回到他的教师宿舍，在屋子里走来走去，揣摩着Malfoy疯狂的，毫无职业精神的恶行。Malfoy简直就像对他有执念。或者恰恰相反。或者 _另有隐情_ 。Harry要怎么在这种程度的敌意中度过两个星期呢？不可能做得到的。

“傻逼。”Harry嘟哝着。他要伤神的已经够多了，他才不要在清单上还多加一个Malfoy。他走出宿舍，径直去往Malfoy的房间。他才敲了两下，门就被极其粗暴地扯开了。Harry多少以为它会直接从墙上撕下来的。

“干嘛？！”Malfoy没好气地说。他脸色泛红，面容扭曲，肚皮起伏，而且——等等，什么？

Harry瞪着Malfoy圆滚滚的肚皮。他看着像是怀孕了。事实上，他看着像是有6个月了。

“你想干嘛，Potter?又想来指责我？”

“我——什么？”Harry结巴起来。

接着，令他既讶异又惊恐的事发生了。Malfoy用手臂盖住眼睛哭了起来。

“等等——别——”Harry说，依然如临大敌得说不出完整的句子。

“这就是你想说的？你这混蛋！”Malfoy说，不耐烦地用手背抹掉眼泪，“我整整一个月听不到你的任何消息，然后你出现在这儿表现得好像你根本就不认识我，而现在——”Malfoy似乎失去了对话的耐心，因为他开始去抓他的魔杖。

“我患了记忆缺失症。”Harry说，攥住Malfoy的手腕将魔杖扭离它的目标，也就是Harry的腹股沟。

“……什么？”

“在最近的一次任务里。”Harry飞快补充。

Malfoy脸上显出疑惑的神情，很快重新转为鄙夷。“你忘了多少？”他啐道。

“去年发生的所有事情我都不记得了，”抢在Malfoy能够打断之前，Harry说，“那是不是，呃……那是我的孩子吗？”他指了指。

Malfoy瞪着他，嘴唇抿成一条薄线。他点点头，幅度很轻。

Harry手指抽动。他想要把手放到他知道宝宝可能在踢的那个地方，她 _总是_ 踢那里。但他控制住了自己。“我能进来吗？”

Malfoy闪到一旁让Harry进屋，然后跟着他进去，在壁炉旁的椅子上坐下来。他上去无比动人，即便是——即便是 _怀着孕_ 。他的美貌令人目眩。Harry对宝宝的 _渴望_ 和对Malfoy的疑惑纠缠冲突，躁动不安。他握住口袋里的玻璃球，但现在它帮不上他的忙。它只是个物件，一道屏障。

“是怎么——？”Harry开口，然后重来，“为什么——？”

Malfoy的手拂过头发，把发丝漂亮地弄乱。他低头怒视着他的肚子， _他们的宝宝_ 。“仲夏庆祝会，”他喃喃，“昼夜平分日。我们喝醉了。我有媚娃血统。然后，嗯……”他漫不经心地抚摸着孕肚的一侧。

“所以我们不是爱人。”Harry说。

“我们是——”Malfoy自己切断了话头，神色非常别扭，“我们 _曾经是_ 。你想试着让我们走下去。”

“那……？”

“成功了——我是说， _曾经是的_ 。操。”Malfoy把脸埋进掌心。

“我们 _成了_ ？”Harry问，不清楚他的胃为何满怀期盼地翻搅起来。

Malfoy潦草地点点头。

“有……有多 _成功_ ？”Harry想要知道。

Malfoy深吸一口气。“Potter, 你该走了。”

“可是我——我才刚发现——”

“Potter,”Malfoy说，终于抬起了头。他神色疲惫，脸颊泛着红点。

“好吧。好。”

Harry回到他的宿舍，爬上床，把玻璃球搁在身边的床单上，这样他就能看到它了。宝宝一连好几个小时拍着球壁，直到Harry终于睡着。

*

圣诞节的早晨，Malfoy看起来糟糕透了。他不肯看Harry, 后者隔着两个座位，不安地琢磨着盘子里的食物。

Harry模模糊糊晓得自己是同性恋。一直以来他多少在回避这个话题。但他认为把另一个男人肚子搞大这一点已经说明了一切。令他沮丧的是，他甚至都想不起来那个过程。他试图想象自己和Malfoy在一起，惊讶地发现……这并不是什么难事。

打那天起，Harry开始注意到Malfoy不寻常的举止。他的一举一动都比往常更笨重，说明他并不真如魅力咒修饰出来的那么苗条。

他还注意到其他教师总是对Malfoy春风和煦，总是迁就他的一切，不论金发青年的行为有多么无礼。

那天下午，教员休息室里只有他和Malfoy，鉴于是假期。Harry装作在读一篇文章，而Malfoy气哼哼地批改着魔药学论文，给其中一大半都草草画上形似 _D_ 的分数，有够不妙的。他肩膀紧绷，手指几乎要拗断握着的羽毛笔。焦虑对宝宝可不好。

“嘿。”Harry开口。

Malfoy浑身一僵但没抬头。

“我的确……唔，想让我们继续。”

“我不想再重来一遍了。”Malfoy恼火地说。

“给我个机会吧，”Harry抗议，“呃， _再给一个_ 。”

Malfoy重新回到无视他的状态。

“就算不是为我，也请看在宝宝的份上。”

Malfoy抬起头冷笑。“你上次也是这么说的。”他的手指看起来马上就要把攥着的羊皮纸撕破了。

“我什么都愿意做，”Harry恳求道，“我们可以接着上次停下来的地方开始。告诉我你想要什么。”

“性。”

Harry噎住了。

“好多好多的性。”Malfoy眼里闪烁着胜利的光亮。

Harry花了点时间冷静下来。“好的，没问题。”

Malfoy打量着他。“今晚。”

Harry点头。

“我宿舍。”

“当、当然。”

Malfoy看Harry的眼神还是很古怪，他站起来，收好论文，然后离开了。

*

Harry在镜子前不停地倒腾他的头发，但看起来还是那么滑稽。认命地叹了口气，他垂下手前往Malfoy的宿舍。

“嗨…Draco.”Harry走进门，说。他微微缩了一下，以为会迎来逐客令，但屋里一片寂静。Harry转过身，看到Malfoy一脸空白地瞧着他。Malfoy的嘴角抽了一下。

“你还从没叫过我的教名。”Malfoy说，走上前。

“这个嘛，我想现在是时候了。”Harry装得很有信心。

“哼。”

然后Malfoy就站在他跟前了，不带感情地盯着他。脸上不见敌意，只有忍让和好奇。Harry慢慢把手搭上Malfoy的肩膀，几乎不敢触碰他，转而又在心里唾弃自己。他将Malfoy拉进一个轻飘飘的吻，孕肚的凸起挤在他们中间，触感让Harry的心脏开始发胀。然后Harry松开对方，自觉大获成功，Malfoy却——

爆发出一阵大笑。

Harry脸红了，Malfoy笑得无法自制，一连持续了好几分钟。仿佛再也停不下来。Malfoy捧着他的肚子，Harry引他坐到床上。在Harry能够落荒而逃之前，Malfoy把他拽下来坐在身边，然后他们再次轻柔地接吻，直到Malfoy停止大笑，转而微笑起来，直至一吻终了。那不是一个冷笑，或是任何邪恶的表情，而是真心实意的笑容，特别好看。

Malfoy靠着Harry的肩膀叹气。“感觉你好像又是个小处男了。”他说，笑得发抖。

Harry脸红得更厉害了，他没好气地打了个哈哈。“是啊。”

“她在动，”Malfoy小声说，牵过Harry的手引他来到那个轻推着的地方。Harry睁大眼睛，然后狂喜地垂下眼帘。他漫不经心地吻着Malfoy的头顶，摩挲着他的肚皮直到宝宝消停。

“圣诞快乐。”Harry说。

“唔。”

Harry直起身。“我有东西给你。”他走向墙角放着的公文包，打开，拿出一个绿色包装的盒子。

Malfoy不高兴地瞪着回到床边的Harry。“我说了我不想要礼物。”

Harry眨眨眼。“所以这不是给你的。”他指着包裹上的标签，些许得意于他的事前声明。

Malfoy皱起眉，但还是非常优雅、非常Malfoyish地剥开了包装纸。底下是一个微型匣子，甚至Harry都惊讶得扬起了眉毛。Malfoy把匣子放到地上，让它恢复正常尺寸。

“玩具箱？有点早了，不是吗？”

Harry耸耸肩。

Malfoy打开箱子弯下腰，他的身体消失在箱盖下面。“这儿有个空间伸展咒。”

“是吗？”Harry说，绕着箱子走了一圈，Malfoy已经不见了。Harry跟在他后面爬下去，双脚轻轻落在柔软的白色地毯上，来到一个大而开阔的房间。一张桌子和几个架子上摆着许许多多玩具和填充动物玩偶。屋子另一头摆着一张婴儿床和一张摇椅。这既是游戏室，又是婴儿房。动物玩偶一家子正沿着浅蓝色墙壁列队行进。

“一间便携婴儿房，”Malfoy抱着双臂，懒洋洋地笑了笑，“还是原来那个Potter.”他张口说出内心所想。

*

Harry不能接受之后要和Draco分离的事实。黑魔法防御术授课期满之后，他请求Minerva给他飞行教练的职位，度过余下的这个学期。令他宽慰的是，她同意了。

和Draco的进展比Harry设想的顺利得多。Draco不再生他的气了，取而代之是看他的笑话，而Harry对此没什么意见。Draco嘲笑他的处男做派，但还是会迎合他的亲吻并且不多加抱怨——或者根本就毫无怨言。

身体接触也不坏——说实在的还相当好。Harry发现自己一步步迷恋上了和Draco肌肤相亲的感觉，不知餍足。

几周后的一个晚上，Harry醒来，打着哈欠瞥了眼窗外。天还是黑的。他爬起身给自己倒了杯水，然后回到床上盯着玻璃球看。

宝宝很活跃，在她有限的住所里轻轻地又是拳打又是脚踢。

几分钟后，Harry来到Draco的宿舍门外，仅仅穿着睡裤和睡袍。他敲了敲门，等着。过了一会儿，门开了，一个疲惫的Draco站在那儿，面带恼怒。

“你女儿精力过剩不肯让我睡觉。”他嘟囔道，一条手臂环过腹部。这时他已经8个月了。

“我知道。”Harry低声说，满怀歉意地亲了下Draco. 他听凭自己被拉进屋子，他们蜷缩在床上，Draco的后背挨着Harry的胸口。Harry搂着Draco的腰，充满安抚意味地打着圈摩挲他的肚皮。他望着床头柜上的玻璃球，宝宝开始平静下来。

Draco安然入梦。

*

几周后的一天，Harry连着要上两堂飞行课，之后还得给赫奇帕奇对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛做裁判。这场比赛成了一场血战，迷惑的是，损失惨重的居然是斯莱特林。在对付了一箩筐断手断脚、鼻子出血的伤员，还有一个差点被他自己的银绿相间领带勒死的男生之后，Harry瘫倒在宿舍里。他充满渴望地看了一眼床铺，但还是抓起公文包。尽管他非常需要打一个盹，然而Zabini患上了散花痘（还是淋病来着？），Harry不得不代他教授下午的变形课。

一走进变形课教室，Harry就把公文包扔到桌上，开始翻找上课必需的材料和论文。这时玻璃球的景象令他顿住了。

宝宝不见了。她的位置现在是一片白光。

Harry呼吸骤停。他抬起头看到一个学生正在收取课前送到的信件。

“呃——Reynolds? 我能借一下你的猫头鹰吗？”

满脸粉刺的四年级生耸耸肩，Harry走过去把学生桌上尖叫着的猫头鹰抓过来，飞快写下一张纸条——

_嘿，你没事吧？_

——Harry把猫头鹰放去找Draco.

这堂课非常低效。Harry又紧张又焦躁，整个一团糟，基本不知道自己在胡说八道些什么。学生们只是瞪着他，充满狂热的崇拜。然后猫头鹰回来了，Harry暂停授课，抖着手展开Draco的纸条，上面写着——

_没事。怎么了？_

有点反高潮啊。

Harry飞快讲完了剩下的内容，甚至提早下课，但布置了一堆家庭作业聊作补偿。他无视了学生们愁眉苦脸的表情和故意咔咔掰动手指关节的恶作剧，匆忙把七七八八的东西塞回公文包，然后赶去地窖。

Harry抵达魔药实验室的时候，Draco坐在桌子后面，正心不在焉地揉着背。他的脸有点红，但别的看起来都很好。“你感觉还行吗？”

Draco挑起一边眉毛。“还行，”他说，对Harry乱糟糟的仪容皱起鼻子，“你为什么——”

“你要生了。”Harry脱口而出。

“什么？不我没有。”

“可是玻璃球——”

“Harry那只是个玩具。比较新鲜罢了。我才是 _真家伙_ ，而且我想我会知道的，要是我……”他停下来，露出苦相，“我的背疼死了。”

“Draco…”

Draco恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，Harry闭上嘴巴。

二年级生开始拖拖拉拉地走进教室，他们好奇地看着Harry, 但没跟他打招呼。Harry走到教室后面，从口袋里掏出玻璃球捧在手中。他明白他对这个物件的信赖之深实在没什么道理，但到目前为止它都很好地指引了他。此外，Draco差不多到产期了，所以就算马上分娩也不稀奇。Harry一边看看玻璃球一边看看Draco, 后者双眼冒火地瞪着他，忿忿于Harry干涉他的课堂。

这堂课快结束的时候，Draco开始面露痛苦，手放在看似平坦的腹部。他指示学生们复习某个章节，然后起身走了出去。Harry连忙跟上，看到Draco倚着走廊的墙，魅力咒正在失效。

“我想我欠你一个让步。”他吐字费力。

“去医疗翼。”Harry平平地说。

“那谁来宣布下课？”

“没谁。他们要永远困在这儿了。”

“你变得有讽刺精神了。”Draco冷冰冰地说。

“还不都是你逼的。来。”

Harry抓住他的手，牵着他去医疗翼。为应付Draco的宫缩，他们不得不频频停下脚步。没多久Draco就靠在他身上寻求支撑，Harry揉着他的背。

偶尔有学生经过，脸上挂着惊讶或兴奋的表情。知道Draco怀孕的人并不多，但流言早就到处飞了。Harry朝他们虚弱地笑笑以示安抚， _没事的，我们很好_ 。而Draco只要没忙着把脸埋在Harry肩膀上呻吟，就会满含威胁地向他们投去死亡瞪视。

“也不是太疼。”Draco小声说，Harry双臂环抱住他。但他没有挣脱这一点足以说明有多不适。他们行进得非常缓慢，Draco时不时就会宫缩，而城堡面积又很大。好几次，Harry好想就这么把他抱起来算了。但他没去勉强Draco, 而且他自己也在努力不要表现出内心的紧张。

“噢！”Pompfrey夫人叫道，这时他们总算来到了医疗翼，“Mr. Malfoy, 我正在想你什么时候会来呢。”

Draco生气地瞪着她。

“他有些疼。”Harry说。

Pomfrey夫人哼了一声，协助他们躺到床上。

接下来的几个小时里，Harry寸步不离Draco身边。Draco难受地换着姿势，试图忍耐痛呼。现在玻璃球变成了黄色，然后越变越深。很快就变成橘色，再是红色。到那时，Draco甚至接受了Harry递过来的手，用浑身力气攥着。

等到他们的女儿降生，他们能做的唯有睁大眼睛望着她。Draco脸颊通红，满头大汗，他筋疲力尽地笑了。

Harry纯粹……强烈震惊于……这是 _他的_ 。震惊于他竟获得如此宝贵的馈赠，没别的，就因为他撞上了Draco, 并且博得了他的青睐。

不知为何，Harry不再后悔他失去的那一年记忆。他从失忆症中醒来，拥抱了一个崭新的家庭。

玻璃球现在是清清澈澈的了。他把它放到一边，然后亲吻Draco, 亲吻他们的宝宝。

Fin


End file.
